


Bubble Tea

by chogiwah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lucas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i dont know where this is going but hopefully it's somewhere good., smut?, soft jungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwah/pseuds/chogiwah
Summary: Where most people would drown their feelings in alcohol. Kim Jungwoo rather do so with bubble tea.





	1. intimidated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! this is my first fic on this platform so, i hope it goes well and that most of you will enjoy. i'm planning on writing longer chapters but for now, this is what we got.

Kim Jungwoo, by himself, sat in his living room that he shared with his roommate Sicheng. He expected too much out of his life, he wanted to graduate high school with a boyfriend, one that would care for him, love him and just express the same amount of affection that Jungwoo would back, no matter the distance. But, apparently, it was too much for someone to handle, leaving Jungwoo in his first year of college, single. You might think Jungwoo is being ridiculous and he'll agree with you.

"Jungwoo!" A voice yelled, followed by a closing of a door, "I'm home!"  
  
"Did you get it?" Jungwoo asked, not really caring about the fact that his roommate has gotten home.

"Wow, hello to you too." Sicheng rolled his eyes and plopped a drink tray onto the kitchen counter, "But, yes I did get it, of course, I did."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jungwoo smiled happily. "I should really be paying you and Yuta for this."

"Eh, it's okay, we get enough business to cover your addiction."

Happily, Jungwoo went back to his seat on the couch and slurped at the tea, chewing each tapioca pearl that came with the drink. This was his comfort, bubble tea. Sure, he might have an addiction and yes, maybe he was taking advantage of the fact that his roommate and his roommate's boyfriend owned a bubble tea cafe. But, it made him happy, and no one seemed to be bothered by it.

"So, how are you?" Sicheng asked, obviously trying to get to the topic that the latter one had been trying to avoid.

"I'm fine," Jungwoo answered bluntly.

"Hmm, okay, you know you can and should always talk to me," Sicheng said, not trying to push Jungwoo to his limit.

"I know, you know that I know," Jungwoo paused from his drink and looked at his best friend, "Thank you."

"Good," Sicheng ruffled the slightly silver-blondish hair. "Other than that, my cousin is coming from China."

"Is he staying with us?" Jungwoo asked nervously, they lived in a fairly sized apartment, but fairly sized for two people.

"Oh, fuck no, he's staying with Yuta," Jungwoo looked at SIcheng weirdly. "What? Yuta offered. He knows our place is too small."

\---

Since Jungwoo was off from his summer job, he helped out at the cafe as Sicheng needed someone to fill in for him as he went to pick his cousin up.

It was a peaceful day, not much happened and it allowed Jungwoo to take tiny breaks as customers went in and out. Taking the chance to make his own little drink of course.

"So Jungwoo, how's it going?" Yuta asked as they sat at the counter, getting later into the day.

"Did Sicheng put you up to this." Jungwoo sighed as he looked down at his phone. "I'm fine, I'll talk about it when I want to."

Yuta threw his hands up in surrender as he went behind the register, helping the customer that had just walked in. What happened between Jungwoo and his ex-lover, was a haze in Jungwoo's mind, only because he forced it that way. Only because he wanted to forget the words that were said and the actions that were made that night. Just as Jungwoo was silently thinking he heard the bell of the cafe ring and his best friend yell.

"I'm back!" Sicheng went behind the counter to hug his boyfriend, before that saying hi to his best friend,"There was so much traffic, and my dumbass cousin told me the wrong gate."

"Speaking of which," Yuta said, holding Sicheng around his waist closely. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he said he needed a smoke, so he's just outside somewhere." Jungwoo went sour at that, hating the thought of cigarettes.

"Don't worry, I won't let him near you," Sicheng said seeing Jungwoo's face. "But, we are going to dinner tonight with him."

\---

The three sat as they waited for Sicheng's cousin to finish his smoke. The couple chatted among themselves and deciding what to order as Jungwoo sat like their teenage son, playing around with his phone waiting to eat.

"Finally, you're here, find out what you want to eat." Sicheng looked past Jungwoo and waved at who is assumed to be his cousin. Jungwoo heard the chair next to him be dragged and someone sit down.

"Yeah sorry." He heard a deep voice speak, one that released the smell of cigarettes that only seemed to affect Jungwoo. He spoke Korean, a bit broken but understandable. Jungwoo looked to the side that he was sitting on and saw a male with light brown hair that was combed back loosely, most likely with his hands that were large compared to Jungwoo and though he wore a leather jacket, you could see the multiple tattoos that were inked onto his skin. He looked up to see the male looking at him, with big doe eyes, full lips that were put into a smirk. A deep chuckle came from the male making Jungwoo snap back into reality and focusing back to the menu that he pretended to be reading.

"Oh, Yukhei meet Jungwoo, Jungwoo meet Yukhei." Sicheng smiled happily at the two.

Jungwoo had a faint blush as the reach for the handshake, seeing how the other's hand covered enveloped his small ones.

 

_**Little did Jungwoo know that Yukhei will be making him blush in more ways than one.** _


	2. fluffy pancake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at updating and i'm so sorry, this chapter is a bit eventful and a bit bland, but ! hope you all enjoy (^-^*)/

_Due to the fact that the curtains were not closed, the brightness of the sun shone through the windows of Jungwoo's room. Jungwoo was in bed with a tattooed arm around his waist. Slowly Jungwoo got out of the younger boy's hold and stood in front of his mirror. He was dressed in a large shirt that was obviously not his, he lifted his hand to graze his hand over the marks made on his collarbone and neck._

_Blushing._

_Jungwoo could really use some bubble tea right now._

_\---_

The night of the dinner was easy. The two didn't talk much and allowed the couple to carry conversation. It wasn't until the end of the night where something was slipped into Jungwoo's back pocket. A piece of paper. A number. More specifically, Yukhei's number.

Flushed at the simple move he was a stressed out fluffball later into the night, wondering if he should text Yukhei or just leave it alone.

It was simple, but for some reason Jungwoo was a mess. Ultimately he decided until he got his bubble tea to then make his move.

\---

The next day Jungwoo woke up to the smell of burnt toast and the honks of cars. Allowing himself to fully wake up, he walked out into his small living room and flopped onto the couch.

"Sicheng!" He yelled at his roommate who was making commotion in the kitchen.

"Jungwoo!" The China boy yelled back.

"Can I come with you today?" Jungwoo yelled, "I need comfort.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sicheng walked out of the kitchen and ruffled Jungwoo’s bedhead, “Get ready,”

Jungwoo happily laid on the couch for a few minutes before rolling out of bed and into his room to get ready. As he was looking for his favorite pair of jeans, he caught a glimpse of the paper that was given to him last night.

_oh._

Finding the pair of jeans, he walked out of his room , grabbing the piece of paper along with, placing it into the pocket of his hoodie. Following Sicheng, who was waiting patiently , out the door.

\---

"Jungwoo, pass me the powdered sugar." Yuta asked, pointing to the large bag of sweet.

Jungwoo jumped down from his spot on the counter and grabbed the sugar giving it to Yuta who was making fluffy pancakes, using a recipe he got back home in Osaka. Yuta smiled and continued covering the dessert lightly in the powder.

"Hey Yuta," Jungwoo sat back on the counter, drinking his strawberry green tea bubble tea. "How's Lucas?"

Yuta paused and looked up at Jungwoo, "He's okay, not too much trouble."

Jungwoo nodded and was glad that Yuta didn’t go further with the conversation. He picked on the piece of paper in his pocket and took it out, looking at the number. Why not?

Putting the number into his phone he added a little winky face , reminding him of the boy that always had a smirk on his face. Contemplating on what to say, why was he being so overdramatic about this ?

_**jungwoo**_  
hey! it’s jungwoo, you sorta slipped your number into my ass| **BACKSPACE  
**   
_**jungwoo**_  
hi hi , jungwoo here  
what’s up bro| **BACKSPACE**

_**jungwoo**_  
hey, jungwoo here, skrtting into your messages :)| **BACKSPACE**

**_jungwoo_**  
hey, it’s jungwoo, you’re cute and i’m     pissed. thanks| **DELIVERED**

_Shit._

Jungwoo groaned , allowing the sleeves of his sweater to cover his face. This was the life of Jungwoo, just putting himself out there , not even trying. He jumped off the counter, grabbing a fork and stuffed his face with a piece of the pancake that Yuta was making.

“Hey!” Yuta yelped.

Jungwoo pointed the fork towards Yuta , glaring, “No, not now, I need comfort.”

Yuta backed up and allowed Jungwoo to enjoy the dessert. Yuta just watched the younger , hoping that the boy was happier.

“Guess who!” Someone yelled as they walked into the kitchen.

“Sicheng!” Yuta yelled loud enough for his lover outside to hear, "Whats the point of the door?"

Sighing as he walked out but, smiling of course at his group of frineds. "Hey Ten, Johnny."

Jungwoo turned around, with the fork still in his mouth and smiled at the couple, wow, everyone is in love besides me, hugging Ten, and then Johnny. Ten sticking to Jungwoo, leaving Johnny looking like the third wheel.

_**As they talked, Jungwoo could feel the vibration of receiving a text.** _


	3. never thought an ass could look so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! i haven't updated in weeks and i feel horrible. i've been stuck on how to word and lead the story, but now i'm back with a chapter, longer than the last two! hopefully it makes up for the lack of updates, if not i'll try harder!!
> 
> also, thank you for your comments and kudos!!

_**yukhei ;)**_  
hey there. don't be pissed. you're cute too.

 _ **jungwoo**_  
that was by accident. just ignore that.

 _ **yukhei ;)**_  
mhm. sure sweetheart.

 _ **jungwoo**_  
sweetheart ? but what's up !

 _ **yukhei ;)**_  
meet me tonight at that bar around the corner from Yuta’s place. 9.

_Bar._

Jungwoo let the message settle in his head for a bit. Interesting. What would be his next move. Jungwoo debates on responding, deciding to leave the other boy wondering. Jungwoo was obviously going to go, how it would turn out wasn’t so obvious.

  
“Hey Sicheng! I’m gonna go home!” Jungwoo yelled as he left with his large sweet drink.

On his way home, Jungwoo thought about the situation. First of all, he didn’t seem that sweet of a guy, but like they say, never judge a book by its cover. Second of all, he was Sicheng’s cousin, so things might get a bit out of hand. Third of all, he lives in China, and after he’s gone, who knows what will happen to their relationship.

Well, if there would be one. Jungwoo thought quickly to himself as his cheeks began to flush.

///

A few hours later, Jungwoo found himself in a pile of clothing, _what the hell was he going to wear._

Should he try to look sexy?

Or adorable?

Or causal, not too much but not too little?

Jungwoo decided to just yell. Not knowing that Sicheng had come home. Jungwoo paused at the sound of a knock at the door.

“Jungwoo? Sweetie?” Sicheng said with a concerned tone in his voice. “Are you okay?”

Jungwoo has already decided to not tell Sicheng, unless anything happened.

Going to the door and opening with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, just looking for something to wear.”

“Oh!” Sicheng looked shocked. “For what?”

“I-I’m going out, to you know, mingle?”

“Well let me help you!” Sicheng barged in and looked at the mess and sighed.

“Are you even trying?” Sicheng picked up clothing, making his way to the closet, throwing it on the bed. “You should at least try and get someone.”

Jungwoo mouth wasn’t as offended like most people would be, because honestly, he didn’t even know what he was doing. Allowing Sicheng to trash his choices was understandable.

Jungwoo sat on an empty spot on his bed that wasn’t covered in clothing and picked at his nails until Sicheng made a noise of completion. Jungwoo was thrown into the bathroom along with the clothing that Jungwoo was to wear.

///

“Yes, perfect!” Sicheng had a proud smirk plastered on his face as he pat Jungwoo’s shoulder.

///

Jungwoo walked into the bar that was filled with many people, drinking, flirting, dancing, making out, and some almost half naked ready to just do _it_ on the dance floor. Looking at the time on his phone, he saw he was a few minutes late. Not wanting to seem too desperate, Jungwoo allowed himself to wander around the club, going to the bar and asking for the sweetest drink, not really enjoying the taste of alcohol too much.

Jungwoo looked around the bar, playing around with the umbrella that was added to his drink, letting his eyes wander over to a certain someone.

_This is your last chance to walk out._

Jungwoo looked away and got himself together. Choking on his drink as he felt hands tightly hold his hips. Looking to where he saw the China boy, he was still there, so who the hell was behind him.

“You look lonely sweet cheeks.” A nasal voice that did not make Jungwoo feel comfortable at all.

“U-uh, no t-thank you.” Jungwoo slowly turned around to be faced with an obvious older and drunk male, slightly pushing him off, only to be held tighter.

“Come on.” The man had an evil smirk on his face. “You know you want to, just let me lead.”

“I-I said no, please leave me a-alone.” Getting very nervous, pushing a bit harder at the male.

“Bab-” Jungwoo felt the hand be removed from his hips. Watching the male be thrown off him and having someone who was much more attractive facing him.

“I think he said no.” Yukhei’s deep voice replied at the man who was glaring at the two.

‘You better watch it kid,” The man replied. “When you’re not looking, I’ll have him for myself.”

Yukhei chuckled and flipped the man off. Turning to the boy that was smiling softly back.                                                       

  
“Thanks for that.”

“Of course cutie.” Yukhei replied looking the boy up and down.

Jungwoo was dressed in a black turtleneck that fit the boy’s upper body perfectly, then on top wearing a leather jacket that just somehow looked great with Jungwoo’s soft face, and then the jeans, wow, never thought an ass could look so good. Eyes very lightly covered with a brown shadow.

“Y-Yukhei?” Jungwoo said, stuttering once again. “You’re s-staring.”

“Oh, I know babe.” Yukhei looked into Jungwoo’s eyes making the other blush furiously.

Yukhei wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s hip and lead him to a booth. Allowing Jungwoo to go first, sitting in front of two other boy’s. One had bright red hair and the other an ashy blonde was part perfectly to the side.

“This is Taeyong,” Yukhei said pointing to the one with red hair who smiled happily back. “And that is Jaehyun.” 

“Good luck with Yukhei.” Jaehyun said as he sipped on his beer. “He can be a bit “off the rails” sometimes.” 

“Oh shush,” Taeyong laughed. “Don’t scare him off, at least give Yukhei a chance to try.” 

Jaehyun raised both his hands up in defense and smiled, “Okay, but I’m just saying!”

“Sure.” Taeyong replies back with a loving smile on his face, pecking the other on the lips.

”Okay, okay lovebirds, you can go now.” Yukhei said, shooing the two away.

“Wow, only using us when you’re lonely I see.” Taeyong said in a playful way.

”Bye Jungwoo! Hopefully I’ll continue seeing you.” Taeyong said, walking away with his boyfriend hand in hand to another section of the bar.

Yukhei quickly got up and switched over to the other side of the booth to get a better look at the male that was currently staring right back. Jungwoo heart began to race. No words were being exchanged only looks. Looks that held words that Jungwoo didn’t understand, he probably didn’t want to understand them to save himself from any hurt feelings. But, he was interested.

Yukhei on the other hand, was just in awe. The boy could look so sexy but so adorable all at the same time.  _Never thought that was possible._ Looking into the brown eyes that just bore with cuteness that Yukhei would just roll in. But also eyes he wish he could make hazy with pleasure.

_**Soon.** _


	4. no words only—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! this chapter is a bit of a mess, but i'm going back to fix and tweak a few things once we are a few chapters in. hopefully this chapter does give a sense of the two characters and as this story progresses the characters will develop more of course!
> 
> ALSO!!! thank you so much for 100 kudos, it means a lot that you all enjoy my writing and it really encourages me to continue writing more.

How Jungwoo ended up against his bedroom door with Yukhei peppering kisses on his neck. He wouldn’t even be able to answer that. But, he was loving every moment of it.

  
”Y-Yukhei,” Jungwoo whispered, careful of Sicheng.

  
”Yeah babe?” Yukhei replied in a deep but quiet voice, not pausing in his actions, leading the smaller boy to the bed.

 

“W-What are doing?” Jungwoo let out a soft gasp as he felt Yukhei suck on the back of his ear.

 

“Well,” Yukhei chuckled, leaving a chill down Jungwoo’s spine. “I’m going to make you feel amazing.”

 

Yukhei tugged his shirt over his head, throwing the fabric to the side. Allowing his hands to slip under Jungwoo’s top, roaming the soft skin. Helping the male under him to remove the fabric that’s keeping the two from touching. Immediately placing kisses from his chest all the way up to the other’s soft lips. The soft lips touching against the other’s rough lips, creating a spark that both men craved.

 

///

 

“F-Faster,” Jungwoo moaned, feeling pleasure flow through every part of his body. “Please,”

 

Only feeling the pace becoming faster, rough, but sweet. Yukhei held Jungwoo’s body close, allowing their skin, stick with sweat, to touch. One hard thrust, allowing both men to see white, Jungwoo coming with an arch, Yukhei holding him closer, arms tightening around the smaller.

 ///

Due to the fact that the curtains were not closed, the brightness of the sun shone through the windows of Jungwoo's room. Jungwoo was in bed with a tattooed arm around his waist. Slowly Jungwoo got out of the younger boy's hold and stood in front of his mirror. He was dressed in a large shirt that was obviously not his, he lifted his hand to graze his hand over the marks made on his collarbone and neck.  
  
Blushing.  
  
Jungwoo could really use some bubble tea right now.

 

Hearing the sound of a groan, he turned around to see the male he spent the night with, holding his arms out, signaling the want of Jungwoo in bed.

  
“Get your cute ass in bed, it’s still early.” Yukhei’s deep voice spoke.

 

Jungwoo smiled softly, getting back into bed with the boy.

 

///

 

Jungwoo woke up, tightening his arms around the soft chest. _Wait._ It was a bit too soft, as Jungwoo opened his eyes he was faced with one of his pillows replacing the China boy’s tan chest. He looked around his room to find that the clothes that were torn off him to be folded and the clothes of Yukhei’s to be gone. But, Jungwoo still had the shirt of the other on.

 

Disappointed? _No._

 

Happy? _No._

 

What Jungwoo felt, he didn't really know. Was he upset at the fact that he hadn’t woke up with the boy. Maybe. But, the awkwardness of realization would’ve been bad, so he saved himself from that, or more like Yukhei saved both of them from that. Jungwoo got up looking at his desk, deskside table and any flat surface in his room for a note, but there was none.

 

Well then, look like someone didn’t want anything after this. Oh well.

 

Jungwoo got up and but on some shorts, that were maybe too short to go out in, but perfectly showed off his ass. He looked in the mirror once again, this time alone as he looked at the hite shirt that draped over his body. Deciding to keep it on for the hell of it. He slowly went outside making sure that Sicheng wasn’t home, he wasn’t exactly loud, but at the same time anyone could tell what was happening in that room. It was noon, so Jungwoo sat quietly on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watching whatever drama was on at this time.

 

**_woowoo_ **

chengie! could you bring home some bubble tea for me pleaseeeeee?

 

**_happiness supplier_ **

mhm, of course my little one.

 

**_happiness supplier_ **

but we’re talking about whoever you got into bed last night, because wow.

 

Jungwoo paused for a second. Then stuffed his face into the ugly pillow that Sicheng insisted on buying when they first moved into their apartment. It was going to be one hell of a conversation. But it wasn’t like his brother or anything, only a cousin.

 

///

 

“Jungwoo!” Sicheng yelled, jumping into the spot next to Jungwoo. “So, spill.”

 

Sicheng held out the drink and allowed Jungwoo to almost grasp it only to slip it away. Sicheng held out his pinky in a promise, making sure he’ll get details right away. Jungwoo pouted but let out a sigh and a quiet ‘yes’.

  
“Well, I met a guy and we had sex.” Jungwoo grabbed the drink quickly and began sipping it.

 

Sicheng rolled his eyes, "No shit sherlock, but how was it?"

 

"What do you mean!" Jungwoo started blushing.

 

"I mean, it's your first time," Sicheng paused. "Well that I know of since, you know and well you were pretty loud so."

  
  
Jungwoo gave up and just let himself sink slowly into the couch. 

  
  
"It was," Jungwoo allowed himself to think. "amazing, I guess?

 

_///_

_time skip of a few days._

 

Jungwoo hadn't seen Yukhei at all since that night, and he tried not to think too much of it. Maybe he was exploring or hanging out with some of his friends. But, Jungwoo always found himself sitting in bed before falling asleep staring at their messages, wanting to text the other but never did. Not until a couple days where Sicheng had told Jungwoo that all of them were going out to the bar with Yukhei and his friends.  

 

Jungwoo was dressed in very tight black jeans that made hugged his ass beautifully, a plain white t-shirt and a denim jacket that fit just a bit big on his body and some plain black converse. Both Sicheng and Yuta allowed themselves to match with their nike shoes, but both having very different outfits. Sicheng wore a plain collared top, tucking it in between his tight jeans and wore a very bright belt just to make his outfit pop. Yuta wore a blue blouse that showed just a bit of skin and some ripped black jeans. 

The trio walked in and immediately noticed Johnny and Ten, who was also seen with Taeyong and Jaehyun. Having to know each other from work. What a small world. Jungwoo tried not to recognize the absences of the male and allowed himself to drink his sweet drink and talk with the people that were present. Taeyong seemed to distract Jungwoo for the most part, always offering to move around the bar and make sure that Jungwoo wasn't losing himself from the group.

A soft nudge was felt at Taeyong's elbow as his boyfriend's eyes pointed to their dumb friend who rather flirt with someone who didn't even have the decency to dress fully instead of trying with someone that seemed too innocent for their own good. Taeyong sighed and went back to talking to the chubby-cheeked boy, conversing about life and their occupations, talking about anything to distract Jungwoo from finding the other boy. Taeyong and Jaehyun knew that Jungwoo felt something, whether the boy knew it or not, that night where they first met, Jungwoo looked in awe at the other and so did Yukhei back. The couple could only sigh at their dumbass friend who didn't know wrong from right.

"I'll be right back," Jungwoo said in the middle of their conversation on how alike pistachio and green tea ice cream looked. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

"Oh, I'll go with you," Taeyong offered only to be shot down by the small smile of the other.

"I'll be fine," Jungwoo smiled and pointed to the other's boyfriend, "Maybe you should talk to him before he passes out."

Jungwoo laughed lightly at Taeyong turning to his boyfriend to quickly whisper about something. Jungwoo looked around while trying to find his way to the bathroom, finding it quickly and squeezing himself between the sweaty, dancing bodies. Jungwoo walked into the bathroom seeing the first stall being occupied by two people, and quickly going to the few ones down. Doing what he needed to do and leaving as soon as he could. Quickly going to the sink and washing his hands, gently fixing his hair. He paused hearing a chuckle.

**_His chuckle._ **

**_Oh._ **


End file.
